where do we go from here 20: my sundown
by zantha19
Summary: this is the final part of the 15 part story. set over 18 months after the end of part 14. a birthday, and the ten year anniversary of the end of the war, reunits the gaang.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is it the final part of the story. I hope that those of you that have read the story from the start or in way I hope that you have enjoyed it. I have done my best. **

**I have tried to tie up a few of the loose ends, and give a good ending. However when I started to plan out how I was going to get everyone into the one shot it wasn't working, so I changed it. It is a very open ended ending. I have written it in a way that you can make you your mind about what you want the ending to be, happy or sad, bitter sweet. **

**I have done two chapters before, were I asked people to listen to a song while they read it. No ever let me know if they had done that, and if it worked. So I don't know if it will work this time, but I am going to beg now, please listen to one of these songs as you read, depending on what kind of ending you want. **

**Happy ending .com/watch?v=AGwCJ_LWJHc wherever the winds blows me-pillar**

**Sad ending .com/watch?v=UPGZAxNgVlQ my sundown-jimmy eats wprld**

**Bitter sweet .com/watch?v=4wvLOukoqCA last day on earth-kate miller heidke**

**Maybe you could listen to them all, and see which one you think worked the best. I have checked and you will have to play the song at least twice, or you can listen to them in this order happy, bitter sweet sad. I am probably wasting my time, but I would love to know if you listen to one of the songs while reading then what you think of it, did it work. Or in general how do you see the ending, your view. **

The sun was high in the sky, lasting a bright light over the southern air temple. This was Aang's favourite time of day, the light made the mountains that surrounded them glow in the most amazing colours. He wished Toph could see it too.

There was another reason that Aang was in such a good mood today. It was ten years to the day the war ended, and it was his daughters first birthday. She looked just like Toph; she had the same deep green eyes. And her hair was almost black, but it would get lighter. The only difference was that she loved to be lifted off the ground. He would never say it, but deep down he hoped she would be a airbender.

He was now standing in the large garden, that Toph had grown with Tama in his arms. He was trying to get her to smile, by swing her from side to side, but it wasn't working. He had to give in, and give her what she wanted. Holding her under her arms, he lifted her into the air then through her an inch into the air, caught her and did it again.

"Hey, keep her on the ground were I can see her"

Toph stood a few feet away. Her right hand was resting lightly on her hip. She was wearing a white dress, with flowers printer on; it had a high collar and finished at her knees. She wore brown trousers that came to just below her knees under the dress, and a pair of sandals. Her hair had grown back a little; she still wore it down with a small bread on the right side.

Aang returned Tama to his arms, pulled her close to him "looks like mummy caught us" he whispered to his daughter, but it was for Toph's benefit.

"What did I tell you about calling me mummy" Toph made her way over to join her family. When she reached them she gave Tama a kiss on the forehead, then she kissed Aang.

The rest of their family were on their way there to celebrate Tama's first birthday. Appa had been sent the day before to pick them up, and they should be arriving any minute. There so much they had to celebrate today, the birthday of the newest member of the family, and the anniversary of the end of the war. That all felt like a life time ago.

If any of them had been told on the day the war ended what they would be doing, and were they would be in their lives in ten years time, none of them would have believed it. But they wouldn't change a thing.

Aang looked Toph in the eye as she pulled her head back "you look tired"

"This one kept me awake most of the night" as she spoke she took Tama in to her arms, resting her on her hip "with those huge ears of yours I am surprised you didn't hear her"

"She's just excited about today" while he was speaking he started to tickle Tama under her chin, causing her to squirming in her mother's arms.

"Don't get her all worked up before the others have even got here" the tone of her voice came out a little more stern than she had meant it too "sorry. I'm just really tired"

"Are you sure that's all it is" Aang took her left hand in his.

Giving his hand a squeeze Toph answered "yeah. That's all it is, I promise"

Taking a step closer Aang wrapped his arms around his wife's waist "ok then, tomorrow you and I are going to leave with the others. We are going to take a break just the two of us; today is the first day of autumn so the ember islands will be quite"

While her parents had been talking Tama had started to play with her mother's hair. This brought the necklace she was wearing to her attention. Taking hold of it she ran her chubby fingers over the pendant, the silver and the bronze parts. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of her father's tag that looked the same as her mother's pendant. Taking both in her hands she wound them together.

"aren't you forgetting something" Toph felt a sharp tug at her neck, Tama always seemed to find endless enjoyment playing with her hair, or anything that she wore that she could pull at.

Aang looked down at his daughter, how looked very proud of herself. He noticed the intertwined necklace, and tag. He very carefully started to unwind them "Katara would love to take care of her niece for a few days"

"katara and Zuko have a two and a four year old to take care off we can't ask them to do that" while she was speaking Tama's hand reached out to take hold of the small braid in Toph's hair. Toph had learned over the past year to predict her daughter's movements, it was the only way she could keep track of her. In instinct her left hand moved to take Tama's hand in hers. To stop the tears that she knew would come, now that she hadn't got her own way, she kissed Tama's little hand, to pacify the one year old.

"And I....have told Sokka that I would go back with him and Suki to help him go over a trade treaty, then there is the meeting in Ba sin....."

"when are you going to give yourself a break. You have a one year old, and I know even thou you would never admit it, that you are weaker than you used to be. You still insist on teaching your students, and going to all of the meetings....."

Aang was silenced as Toph took a step towards him, and kissed him "if I'm not allowed to end an argument like that, then nether are you"

"Ok" Toph now lifted Tama so their heads were next to each other; she used her left hand to tickle her feet causing her to laugh.

"You can't use our daughter ether" Toph smiled as she placed Tama back on her hip "and you are the one getting her worked up now, why is it one rule for you and another for me"

The tone of his voice let Toph know that Aang was only joking, even thou he did have a point "I am always right, even when I am wrong I'm right" slowly she stepped forward to reach her husband, as she continued to speak she lowered her voice "don't tell me you haven't learned that by now"

By the time she had finished taking her face was a few centimetres away from Aang. A distance he gladly closed, ending in a kiss. That lasted till Tama began to fidget again.

"I am still worried about you" Aang placed his right hand on Toph's back keeping her and Tama close to him. Toph was about to say something, tell him that he didn't have to worry but he beat her to it "why don't we all go to Koyshi Island, our first family holiday"

"Then there's the...."

"I know the meeting, why can go there after. Then we travel I think it is about time Tama started to see the world. The air temples and the earth kingdom are part of her history, so she should see them first"

"Of course" it seemed Toph never tired of using sarcasm, and mocking him.

She wasn't taking any of this seriously, she seemed to be making little of the fact he was worried about her "Toph, why do you keep pushing yourself like this, I now you used to do it, to make yourself feel alive, but why now aren't we enough for you" as he spoke he took one of Tama's tiny hand s in his.

Toph was taken completely of guard, she never expected Aang to say anything like that. It hurt her that he thought she could feel that way "you two are more than enough for me. All of this being married to someone I love, and have a healthy child is more than I ever thought was possible. I never thought I would be able to say I love you, and mean it, till I fell in love with you. I never thought I could say this and mean it either. I'm happy, and I really am. More than you will ever know"

As much as Aang knew she was telling the truth, and as surprised as he was by hoe open she was being, there was still the nagging feeling in the back of his head. Toph could tell he wasn't totally convinced, so she continued "I feel like if I stay still for too long, then I won't be able to move again after that. That will be it, no more......"

"I know how you feel; I worry about that too, that if I stay on the ground to long I'll forget to....."

"Fly"

"Yeah" in almost the same moment they both let a little laugh, and smiled. They had both been feeling the same way, and didn't tell the other in case they worried about them or though they were happy with their life "we have been stupid haven't we"

"Yeah, pretty stupid. We are going to be ok"

Aang wrapped his arms around Toph's waist, pulling his two girls close to him. He kissed Toph on the forehead, and then she rested her head on his chest. They didn't know how long they stayed like that, enjoying feeling so close being a family.

"I think someone needs changing" Toph pulled away from Aang placing Tama in his arms.

Once in her father's arms Tama began to play with the tag he wore, that had caught her eye earlier "are you sure"

"I maybe blind, but I have excellent hearing and sense of smell, I'm sure" she now began to walk over further into the small garden, away from the temple.

"Wait. It's your turn"

"Yes it is, but I did it the three times before that, it's your turn. Plus I want to set up a few things for the kids to play with"

As much as Aang loved Sokka and Suki's sons they had a habit of breaking something everything they were taken to visit anyone. Toph had found the best way to deal with this was to give them something to play with, that they could break. So she would bend the earth into platforms and tunes to keep them out of trouble, and give the rest of them a break. What worried him was that every time she had to bend something bigger than the last time, and she was really tired and it was going to be a long day.

"Are you sure..."

"Yes. I will be fine, and you aren't not getting out of it, it's your turn" while she had been speaking she had moved back towards him, she moved in as if she was going to kiss him. At the last second, when she finished talking she turned around and walked away. Something never changed; she always did that to him.

He wasn't going to let her get away with it this time; while she was still within reach he took hold of her arm, with his free hand. Pulling her back, he kissed her before she could say anything. As she kissed his hand slid up her back, to rest in her hair, Toph placed one hand on Aang's back, and the other on Tama's.

Slowly they pulled apart, and Aang made his way back to the temple, as he did he was sure he heard Toph say something to him, but when he tuned to look at her, her back was to him.

Deep down he knew he had heard her say "I love you" so he responded.

"I love you, too"

Toph did hear him, but didn't turn round as a huge smile now crossed her face.

Just as Aang was about to enter the temple a vision flashed in his mind. Toph was sitting on the ground, she was dressed in white and she looked paler than normal. Tama was sitting in front of her; she seemed to be at least five years old. Toph's right arm was stretched out in front of her, wrapping around Tama, by not making any contact with her. As she moved her arm the blades of grass fallowed her movements to the delight of Tama who tried to take hold of the grass, but was never able to. For a split second Toph looked right at him, with her deep green eyes, then he was back in the real world. Looking down at his one year old daughter, Aang smiled and took her in to the temple to change her before the others arrived.

Toph had wanted their child to have a name that meant something, like theirs did. Tama meant whole, and they couldn't think of a better name. She was a piece of both of them, a whole to their half's.

Once she had set up a few obstacles for the boys to play with, Toph made her way back to the temple. Her legs started to give out under her, she was just able to reach the cherry blossom tree at the centre of the garden. She slowly let herself slid down the trunk of the tree, till she was sitting on the ground. Her eyes wanted to close, but she fought it for as long as she could. In the end her tiredness won.

As her eyes closed Toph was able to see. She saw a bright sun as it rose into the sky. She was sitting on the edge of the air temple her legs dangling over the edge. As she looked up to the sky, in the distance she made out to figure flying across the sky on gliders. When they came closer she saw it was Aang and Tama, who was now about ten years old. For the first and last time, she saw what her husband and daughter looked like. In that moment she felt she was falling in love with Aang all over again. All her life she had been told that she looked just like her mother, and then that Tama looked like her, now it all became clear. What always should have meant something now did.

They flew in front of the sun, blinding Toph as she lost sight of them. All around her now returned to black.

As Toph leaned against the tree to keep her up, her right hand feel from her lap landing on the ground next to her, palm facing up. The wind blew a cherry blossom from the tree that landed in her hand. Her ring finger slowly bent to touch it, then it fell back again. Her face had a faint smile on it, Aang had one that matched it at the same moment.

**So that is it, the story is done all 15 parts of it. I really hope you have liked it, and thank you for reading and reviewing when you did. **

**I know I may be wasting my time here, but I have a few questions that I would love to know the answers to. **

**you have read the whole story, then what do you think of this as an ending, does it work.**

**there anything that you would have liked to have happened differently. **

**you have a favourite part, a least favourite part.**

**do you think of the Toph, jet part that was added to part 7. Did it work. **

**you listened to the songs in part 10 for the wedding, what did you think. **

**you did listen to a sing with this part, which one and did it fit. **

**you listened to them all, which one worked the best. **

**is your view on the ending. How do you see it**

**you see anywhere else the story could go.**

**there any other comment, or questions you would like to say or know.**

**If just one person would answer these question, I would be so happy, it would mean such a lot. **

**I ended it like this to make leave it up to you how it ends, everyone will see it in their own way. This way everyone gets the ending they want. Sad Toph died, happy she was just dreaming, bitter sweet she is going to die soon. **

**I was planning on having the rest of the group in this one shot too, but it seemed to cluttered when I tried it, in the end, at the heart of it this story has been a Aang/Toph love story. I didn't mean it to be that way as much, but it just found its self turning into that. I do have an idea of what happens to the rest of the character, so if you like to know than just ask. **

**Again thank you for reading, I hope I haven't lost any readers, because what I wrote in the last chapter could have been seen as nasty, so I will say sorry for that again. **

**Goodbye, for good. Unless something really changes this will be the last thing I wrote for avatar on fanfic. Bye, it has been...fun, in a way. Take care. **


	2. Chapter 2

I really didn't want to have to do this again, but I'm now just really angry. At this time 16 people have read this story, the very last part of the story. And not one of them has been bothered to review, even to say this story sucks if that is what you think.

I didn't think I would get this wound up about all of this but I have spent a lot of time working on this story, and feel like all I have asked for was some comments bad or good about it so I could get better. I know my spelling and grammar suck, I have said it in I think in ever part of the story. I have known for most my life. Your really don't have to keep telling me I get it. What I did want to here was about my writing style. I am Scottish so does the dialog have an accent to it, or does it seem too formal. Is there to much dialog, that is what I feel more comfortable write but should I have more discretion. I tried at first to say what the characters were wearing, was that boring did you need to know. Do I write too much about the little physical movement, that don't have to be told. Are there any plot holes. Do the fight scenes work, or are they do slow. That is the kind of stuff I wanted, and needed to know to get better at writing.

The longest between chapters was about a week. That was when my laptop broke and I had to get a new one. Almost every day I have updated a new chapter, except of course when I ask for a review, one little review before I went on, there were times then to be honest I thought I was going to have to just stop that part. Cause even thou you asked for it, you clearly didn't really give a shit about it. I have never left a story undone. So what more did I have to do to get you to move your fat fingers even a little.

If none of you can be bothered to answer the questions on the other chapter before this one, then plz for the love of god I am pray answer this one

What the fuck is wrong with you. When you read some one ranting like this, and when I have done it before more or less begging for a little input, after all the work I put in. Then why do you just ignore it. Why do you asked for a story, then not bother to keep it going. Basically what the hell is you with all of you, are you just really lazy or something. Plz god let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

I have been made to look back over the chapter before this, and I was embarrassed by what I had written. I am sorry for that. My only explanation is that I was very angry, and disappointed at the time I wrote it. I had expected for this whole story thing to be so much better than it ended up being. I guess I thought that my idea was better than it was, and that people would like it.

It has been suggested to me that I rewrite that first few parts of the story, where the spelling was total crap, but I have been thinking about redoing the whole thing to make it better, treat this like a first draft. But I don't think after this that would be a popular idea, you may have been nice enough to read it the first time round, but I think I am past the grace period where you are nice to someone because you feel sorry for how pathetic they are.

Again I would like to say I am sorry. Not for maybe 5% of what I said, but the way I said it, and the other 95 % that I never should have written. Sorry.

Bye.


End file.
